


The Mind Breaks

by GIDGET1942



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dementia, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIDGET1942/pseuds/GIDGET1942
Summary: Logan has been feeling off for a while. What is actually happening to the minds mind?A One Shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Mind Breaks

Logan sat alone in his room, staring at the blank wall. He had taken down all of his graphs and charts because he just couldn't look at them anymore. His mind was no longer rigid or logical and it scared him. He could no longer see all sides of the equation, he could only see what was written down in front of him. All of his sources that he had floating around in his head had started to disappear, but he didn't want anybody, especially Thomas, to find out.  
Logan lived with his friends Roman, Patton, Virgil and Thomas. Their next door neighbors Remus and Deceit would often hang out at their house as well. There were often scuffles, but Logan was always there to break them up. But lately because his mind had been slipping there were way more clashes between his friends then he had noticed.  
There was shouting coming from the living room downstairs, which drew Logan's attention away from the blank slate of his wall. He slowly got up and wandered over to his door. He creeped it open and slunk down the hall. At the top of the stairs he paused and watched over the railing. Roman and Remus were at each other's throats over the proper term for something mundane. Normally Logan would head down and simply state the correct answer, but for some reason he couldn't place it either. So he sat on the steps and watched them get in each other's faces. He spaced out, and lost all track of where he was.  
Virgil noticed him, and tapped his shoulder.  
"Hey Lo, what's up?" Logan snapped back to reality, startled. He glanced around frantically, and then noticed Virgil standing above him.  
"Oh, it's you, I'm sorry, just thinking." Virgil nodded dubiously, but kept his questions to himself.  
He shouted down the stairs, "You numbskulls! A flock of crows is a murder now shut up." Remus skipped off happy to be right, and Roman flopped onto the couch sulking.  
"But why though? What's the point in calling them a murder?" Logan listened to him prattle on about it, but did not register what he was saying. His mind drifted and he found himself lost in his own mindscape. What was once sharp and geometric, is now muddled, and odd. Shades of primary colours have blurred and began to fade to grey. It both scared him and set him at ease to know just how bad it had gotten.  
Virgil watched Logan's eyes fade out again, and he got really concerned. He flew down the stairs two at a time and ran to find Patton.  
Patton was out in the garden, watering the flower beds. Virgil flew out of the back patio doors, and barreled toward him. Patton set down the watering can and turned to the panting man, wiping his gloves on his overalls.  
"What's up kiddo?" Virgil looked up at Patton, fear in his eyes.  
"Pat, something's wrong with Logan." Patton froze.  
"No." He ran back into the house, Virgil close behind. They reached Logan, and he was still not really there. Patton knelt on the stair in front of him, and places his hands on Logan's shoulders.  
Logan felt something touch his physical body. It was drawing him back, and he was scared to find what else had slipped in the short time he was gone.  
He opened his eyes and a man with blonde and blue hair was kneeling in front of him, and a man in a purple hoodie was behind the other. He looked between them, momentarily lost till the blue one spoke.  
"Lo, are you alright." Then he remembered who, what, and where he was. He scrambled to his feet and straighted his tie.  
"I assure you I'm alright, just tired is all." He started back to his bedroom, then paused. "I implore you, don't tell Thomas, he has enough to worry about.." He went into his room and gently shut the door behind him. Patton and Virgil looked at each other, heavily concerned.  
"We have to keep an eye on him. This isn't like him at all." Virgil nodded in agreement.  
Weeks pass, and Logan's lapses get longer and more frequent. The gaps in his memory became more apparent. He tried to stay away from everyone, as he didn't want to be odd in front of them. He knew something was incredibly wrong, but he didn't want to worry anyone further. Patton and Virgil tried their best to help Logan , but eventually, the others noticed.  
“Logan? Are you quite sure you're fine?” questioned Roman one day when Logan got lost in the shower. Logan didn’t answer, so Roman went and got Patton.  
“Pat, something’s really wrong with Logan.”  
“Where is he?”  
“In the shower but-” Patton rushed to the bathroom, Roman hot on his heels. He flung the door open. Logan was standing in the shower, fully clothed, water icy cold, and the curtain open. Patton rushed to him and grabbed him by the hand.  
Logan surfaced from his mind, gasping like he had been under water. He jumped back from the stranger who was holding his hand.  
“Who are you!?” The startled and hurt look on the strangers face felt familiar, but Logan couldn't place it.  
“What’s going on Pat?” a man behind the other spoke. He looked scared, and Logan wondered why he was.  
The blue man sighs, “It’s me Logan. Patton, your best friend.” Logan’s mind stood firm for another minute, then relinquished the memories. He let Patton lead him out of the tub and into the living room before he let tears fall. He never cried, ever, but forgetting who his best friend was was scary enough to warrant them. He sunk onto the couch, and let Paton hold him and his confused heart loosed the floodgates.  
Everyone else in the house gathered around, including Thomas.  
“Patton what’s wrong with my brother?” Patton sighed and looked up at Thoma, then back at Logan's hollow expression.  
“I don’t know. He forgot who I was…” Thomas’ hand reflexively covered his mouth. He dropped to his knees and looked into Logan’s eyes.  
Logan felt someone in front of him, and glanced at them. He was so familiar, and the sad, pained expression on his face hurt his heart, but he could not tell why. Then strong arms were around his body, holding him tight.  
“Logan, it’s ok, your brother's here.” He felt tears staining his shoulder. He tried his hardest to concentrate on the memories of this person, but his mind would not relent a second time.  
“We need to take him to Picani.”  
“Definitely, he will know what to do. I’ll make the call.” Logan had no idea what was going on, and before he realised it, he was in a large metal can.  
The group took Logan in their big fifteen seater van to Picani’s practice. He looked around lost the whole time, and it scared everyone. How could he have slipped so fast in only a couple weeks? They pull up, and Thomas and Patton take him in. Remy, Picani’s receptionist checked them in, and had them sit in the waiting room. Remy kept looking over at them, concerned by Logan. They used to date, but that was years ago, and now Logan looked at him like he wasn’t even there at all.  
Picani stepped out of his office, “Come on in gentlemen.” The three of them enter the office, and Picani does some testing on Logan. When he is finished, he turns to Patton and Thomas.  
“Usually it would take much longer to properly diagnose, but in this case, I am almost certain.”  
“What is it Doc?”  
“Will my brother be ok?” Pinaci looked each of them in the eye.  
“Logan has severe early onset dementia. With the data I have collected, and the information you have given me, it is very clear. But the fact that it has only been a couple weeks since he has been visibly showing symptoms is very concerning indeed.” Thomas looked to his brother.  
“What can we do Doc?” Patton inquired. Picani shook his head.  
“At this point just love him, help him, be there for him, and find out for yourselves if you can care for him. He will only get worse from here, and he might need actual medically trained people looking after him.”  
They left Picani’s office, and got back in the car. After telling everyone else the verdict, the energy in the vehicle gets less anxious, and more saddened. Deceit drove them home and they helped Logan up into the house. Once inside, he stumbled off toward his room. Everyone watched him disappear, then sat on the couch to deliberate.  
“What are we going to do? This house is definitely not great for anyone with dementia.” Remus looked around at everyone else, who nodded at his words.  
“It may not be great, but he seems to still remember the layout just fine. As long as someone is close by at all times to assist, I say just play it by year until he slips too far, then we ask for help.” Everyone nodded at Thomas’ words.  
Over the next month, Logan condition seems to level out. Of course there are some good days and some bad ones, but on the whole, he was coping just fine, given his circumstance. Everyone was right there to help, but knew when to back off and give him space to try to reason his way out. The friends were united for a time and scuffles dropped to almost zero.  
Till the day when Logan could not remember how to climb stairs. Then they knew they couldn’t do it themselves anymore. They called up Picani and he set them up with a Healthcare Aid.  
“She will be over tomorrow.”  
In the morning, someone knocked on the door. Remus jumped up to answer it. There was a small, portly woman there, dressed in Mickey Mouse scrubs.  
“Hello, my name is Hannah, and I’m your Healthcare Aid.” They quickly adjusted to having her around during the day, and at night, she put Logan to bed, then left. They hadn’t realised just how much they had been doing wrong.  
After a couple weeks of Hannah coming, they realised that their house wasn’t working for Logan anymore. After some research, they decided that it was best to move him to a home. I broke their hearts, but they knew he would get the best care possible.  
Two months after Logan started slipping, he started to live in “The Mind Palace,” a home for people just like him. His friends visited every chance they could, especially Patton and Thomas. Everyone kept hoping that one day, he would get better, even a little bit, but one day, six months after he started to fall, Logan's mind was completely gone.


End file.
